An Important Discussion
by Akuni-A
Summary: Ichigo and Renji need to have an important discussion about what happened in the closet. [Pairing: RenjixIchigo, sequel to 'A Tight Squeeze']


**Title:** An Important Discussion  
**Series:** sequel to 'A Tight Squeese'  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** PWP, Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Smut)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo  
**Spoilers:** through manga chapter 250  
**Word Count:** 3900  
**Summary:** Ichigo and Renji need to have an important discussion about what happened in the closet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted to my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it :)

**Dedication:** To all fellow Renji/Ichigo fangirls/guys out there. We know it's impossible, we know it's silly, and we know it's _damned hot!_ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**A/N:** Phew! Another writing exercise, disguised as an xmas gift for my friends on my LJ. Has it gotten hotter in here...?

* * *

**An Important Discussion**

They'd failed.

The small band of friends that had stormed Hueco Mundo in an attempt to retrieve Inoue Orihime had been anticipated. Former captain Aizen Sousuke had removed Orihime from his fortress and hidden her away in another, unknown stronghold. They'd barely escaped, losing themselves in the wasteland that was Hueco Mundo before finally returning to the living world.

It was midday when they tumbled through the hastily opened gate back into Urahara's basement. The exiled shinigami met the battered group with a sigh and a downcast look. Before they had a chance to explain their failure, Tessai appeared and herded the men toward the hot spring, where he insisted they all bathe their wounds; Rukia didn't have a scratch on her, and was the only one spared from Tessai's brusque nursing skills.

Ichigo attempted to keep his eyes firmly on the ground as he undressed and quickly splashed the healing water over his cuts and bruises. He told himself firmly that he _wasn't_ going to peek at the red-haired shinigami sharing the bath with him and his classmates, and that he _didn't_ get a thrill when he caught the other man peeking back at him.

Now that the mission was over, Ichigo was at a loss for how to interact with Renji. Before leaving Hueco Mundo, they'd slipped back into their usual slightly antagonistic partnership with ease. They hadn't spoken of their encounter in Orihime's suite. They hadn't even hinted at it; no meaningful looks had been exchanged, no accidental brushing against each other. Not a thing to indicate that anything had changed between them, not since that last fierce kiss they'd exchanged before racing out of the suite and fleeing with their comrades.

But now that the mission was over, things had suddenly become charged and a bit awkward. Ichigo wanted to get Renji alone and figure out just what was happening between them, but he had no idea how to approach the subject.

_Don't think just walkin' up to him and sayin' "Hey, I had fun with you in that closet, wanna do it again?" is really the right way._ Ichigo snorted to himself as he hastily dried and dressed.

When the group met upstairs again, they filled Urahara in on the details. Ichigo sat stiffly between Chad and Ishida, offering his observations about the mission in a subdued voice, not even arguing when Renji contradicted him flatly on one point, simply nodding and accepting the other man's assessment. He hoped the others would just assume he was feeling guilty over missing the chance to rescue Orihime.

Urahara fluttered his fan. "What will you do now?"

"We find her, and we try again," Chad said simply. "I'm going home to get some sleep. I'll be back here tomorrow night to make a new plan."

"I'd better go home, too. It'll be hard enough to deal with Ryuuken after going off with you shinigami, but admitting that after all that we _failed…_" Ishida shook his head.

"We're going to have to go back to Soul Society. They won't be very happy with us," Rukia said ruefully. Renji said nothing, staring thoughtfully off into the distance.

"What about you, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara peered at him intently from under his striped hat.

"I, ah—"

"Ichigo's comin' with me," Renji interrupted. "We got somethin' we need t' discuss." Ichigo snapped his mouth shut and gave the red-haired shinigami a long look.

"If you two can't get along," Rukia began worriedly, but Ichigo cut her off.

"No, he's right. We have some stuff to talk about." Something jumped in his stomach as he stared hard at the other man.

"All right, but _be nice,_" Rukia admonished. "We need to be united on this when we face…" She faltered. "When we face the consequences."

"Don't worry," Renji assured her with a grin. "Just gotta straighten a few things out."

§

When the three of them entered Soul Society, they were met almost immediately by a hell butterfly with a message telling them to present themselves at the 1st Division headquarters first thing the next morning. Rukia accepted the order with a sigh, and after a final look at the two men, set off for her Division headquarters to speak with her captain.

"My place ain't far. We can talk there," Renji said abruptly.

"Yeah, ok." Ichigo fell into step beside the shinigami as Renji strode purposefully toward a part of Seireitei Ichigo had never been to before. They walked quietly for a couple of minutes, but it really _wasn't_ far – they were outside Renji's door before the silence could grow too awkward.

Renji's quarters were tidier than Ichigo expected, though that may have been because they were painfully bare.

"You want tea or anything?" Renji disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo looked around. The kotatsu was the only significant piece of furniture in the room. A few bookshelves stood half-empty against the bare walls, broken only by two closed doors.

Renji returned from the kitchen a few minutes later with a teapot and a pair of cups, which he filled and set out on the low table before kneeling on the floor next to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo accepted the cup that was pushed over to him. He wrapped his hands around it, letting the warmth seep into his fingers.

"So…" Ichigo couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Yeah. Well…" Renji turned his cup around in his hands.

"We should probably—"

"I think we should—"

They spoke at the same time, and broke off in confusion. The humour of the situation finally struck him, and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. A moment later, Renji's rueful chuckle joined in.

"Oh we're real smooth," Ichigo shook his head. "Not so brave out of the closet, are we?" He grinned as Renji nearly choked on a mouthful of tea.

"Dammit!" The shinigami quickly wiped the tea from the front of his uniform.

"Gotcha."

"Ya do, ya know." Renji looked at him, finally. "Got me. If ya want me." The dark red eyes were fixed on him intently.

"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah I do." Ichigo put his cup down carefully on the table before leaning toward the red-haired shinigami.

Warm lips met his own, fitting together easily. Ichigo's eyes drifted shut as they kissed – softly at first, but with growing heat.

Breath mingled as their lips separated. Eyes still closed, Ichigo put his hands on the other man's shoulders and, rising to his knees, moved closer until their bodies pressed together. Hands grasped his waist firmly as their mouths found each other again.

Renji's mouth opened to his seeking tongue. He explored every corner, running over lips and teeth, drawing a small sound of pleasure from the shinigami. Ichigo echoed it when the shinigami's own tongue twined around his. He tasted tea and something else that was unmistakably _Renji._

Short, panting breaths filled the air when they were forced to break apart before they toppled to the ground. Ichigo finally opened his eyes, finding those of his companion already locked on his face.

"This ain't the most comfortable spot," Renji suggested, running his hands down around Ichigo's hips to grip his backside.

Ichigo knew exactly what the shinigami was getting at – and it was exactly what he wanted. "Then show me where your bed is."

Renji shot to his feet; Ichigo scrambled to follow. The shinigami led as they stumbled toward the bedroom, hands already busily tugging at each others' uniforms. Zanpakutou hit the floor with a crash as Ichigo loosened Renji's sash too quickly, and Renji somehow found the catch to Ichigo's unusual red sword belt.

"Oops." Renji paused in the doorway, both hands stilled in the act of sliding Ichigo's robe off his body.

"We'll apologize to them later." Ichigo wriggled out of his hakama, kicking them off and pulling the shinigami into the bedroom.

"Right."

The rest of their clothing fell randomly as they stripped each other down and scrambled onto the bed against one wall of the room. Ichigo barely had time to notice that the bedroom was as sparse as the main living area before he finally got a clear look at the lean physique of the man kneeling on the bed with him.

The 4th Division did its job well; Ichigo could only see faint traces of countless scars on the shinigami's body. Amid the more mundane marks were hundreds – thousands – of tiny scratches that had to have been from Senbonzakura. And he knew exactly what had made the long, slightly raised scar across Renji's tattooed chest. His hands followed his eyes as he traced its path down from shoulder to waist.

"Kinda proud a' that one," Renji remarked. "Coulda cut me in two, but here I am." He ran a finger down the jagged scars on Ichigo's shoulders. "Lot a' history written here."

"Time to write a little more." Ichigo grabbed Renji's hips with both hands, fingers digging in firmly as he hauled the shinigami's body against his own. They groaned simultaneously as their erections rubbed together. Rough hands seized his head as their lips crashed together again.

The urgent clash evolved into a mutual give and take as eager tongues lapped at each other, tasting deeply of the mouths that opened so willingly. Ichigo ran his hands over the muscled back, sweeping over inked shoulders, caressing the trim waist. He gripped the firm buttocks and pulled, causing little shocks of pleasure each time their bodies rocked against each other. Renji's touch left a trail of heat on his body; on his face, his back, his thighs…

It might have been minutes or hours later when they broke apart and opened their eyes again. Without really knowing how, Ichigo found they'd fallen sideways as hands and mouths roamed over each other. He leaned back on the bed, bringing the shinigami over with him.

Ichigo nibbled his way down Renji's neck from ear to shoulder, enjoying the breathy exclamation he drew from the other man, and making a noise of displeasure when the shinigami moved out of range and began nipping a path down his chest. Without stopping, Renji shifted to kneel by his right side.

"What're you…"

"Only got a li'l taste before… want more now." The look in Renji's eyes could only be described as _hungry_. He grasped Ichigo's cock in his hands and licked his lips; that simple motion sent a shaft of desire through Ichigo, and he hoped, oh, he _really_ wanted that to mean what he thought it did.

It did. Ichigo moaned at the first light kiss placed on the head of his arousal. More teasing, feather-light brushes of lips accompanied the short strokes, warm breath washing over him and making him shudder. He sat up on his elbows, wanting to watch the astonishing things happening to his body. Renji's eyes slid toward his, and a mischievous smirk grew across the shinigami's face as he pointedly extended his tongue and, in one swift motion, licked Ichigo's cock from base to tip.

Ichigo gasped at the sudden sensation. "Fuck, Renji!"

The shinigami gave him another smirk. "But I want t' do this with ya first," he said, sliding his mouth over Ichigo's erection, taking it in all the way.

Ichigo clutched a handful of bedding as his senses were nearly overwhelmed. "Ahh, _fuck_ that feels incredible!"

"Mmm," Renji's pleased hum vibrated down his length and into his groin. Ichigo choked back another strangled cry. Renji lifted up until his lips were just touching the tip. "No one can hear," he murmured, flicking his tongue out to circle the head. "An' I like hearin' ya." He grinned, though a faint flush rose in his cheeks at this admission.

Ichigo had no trouble giving Renji what he wanted; the sight of his cock sliding between the reddened lips was arousing as hell, and he didn't fight the next moan when Renji slid back down and swirled his tongue over the sensitive spot just underneath. Or the next, when a careful hand cupped his balls, massaging lightly. All the tension in his body was quickly gathering in his groin, and he fought to breathe steadily.

Ichigo forced his eyes away from Renji's mouth and focused on the man's body instead. He pried his hands off the blankets and reached out to grasp Renji's length, surprising the shinigami and earning a shiver and another pleasure-inducing rumble as he began slowly stroking the hard flesh.

He traced the tattoos on Renji's back, muscles rippling under his free hand as he ran it over Renji's neck and onto the back of his head, letting it rise and fall with the shinigami's motions. And those motions were making it hard to think as heat raced through his body.

"Renji, could you…" he pulled at the band holding the spiky tail. He'd wanted to see Renji's hair down again ever since that first time, when they'd fought in Soul Society. Another rumble of assent vibrated against his cock and sent another burst of pleasure through him; his hand was shaking when he finally managed to undo the knot. The crimson mane tumbled down, covering his wrist, and Ichigo marvelled at the softness.

Ichigo let the red strands fall through his fingers; he watched the heavy curtain sway, loving how it felt when it brushed over his abdomen. He could still see Renji's every movement, but his face was somehow softened by the bright frame.

Renji sat up briefly, shaking his head to settle his hair and offering two fingers to Ichigo's open mouth, rubbing them over his lower lip. The shinigami's breath caught on a moan as Ichigo licked and sucked at them hungrily, welcoming what was happening next.

Sure enough, when Renji bent over him again, the blissful heat was accompanied by a gentle probe. The light caress was just enough to tantalize him, and Ichigo couldn't help alternating between bucking up with Renji's every descent and bearing down to entice the teasing fingers to do more, to ease the curious longing that was growing inside him. His body's silent pleas caused the member in his hand to grow harder, and Ichigo pumped a little faster in encouragement.

It was slightly uncomfortable but strangely satisfying when the first finger slowly pushed into him. Ichigo tried not to tense, but clenched inadvertently when Renji sucked hard on his cock and twisted his finger around, pressing—

_"Sonuva bitch!"_ Ichigo nearly lost it right there as pure, blinding pleasure exploded through him at the shinigami's touch. "Too…_nngh!_...too much, Renji!"

Renji eased off and pulled up, something sparking deep within his eyes. "Gotta remember that spot," he said, sounding amused and slightly startled by the intensity of the reaction. The finger glided back in smoothly, its steady movement a delicious counterpoint to the motion of Renji's lips and tongue over his arousal.

A second finger joined the first, entering with ease and adding to the feeling of fullness that he hadn't realized he was craving until it had begun to be satisfied. The combination of sensations was overwhelming; when Renji brushed his fingertips over that spot again it had him arching off the bed, suddenly racing toward the orgasm that had been hovering in the distance.

"I… _ahh_… stop, Renji, or I'm gonna come," Ichigo gasped, abandoning his stroking and pulling at the other man's hair with both hands to get him to pay attention to the warning.

The shinigami raised his head only long enough to give him a wide grin and utter a single word. "No." Renji bent low again, his eyes locked on Ichigo's as he took the hard flesh back into his mouth, his fingers never halting their firm slide in and out.

Renji's blatant refusal to stop meant only one thing, something that sent another jolt of unrestrained desire straight to Ichigo's gut. He gave up, unable to hold off his body's inevitable response to the wet heat moving over his cock, heat that somehow managed to lick and suck him at the same time. Ichigo was caught by the look in Renji's eyes; he clenched his hands around the long red hair spilling over his stomach, forgetting to be careful as the wave hit—

_"Ahh!"_ A flash of ecstasy pulled the guttural cry from him as Renji suddenly curled his fingers, rubbing over that place inside again and again as Ichigo threw back his head and shuddered his way through the intense climax. Distantly he felt Renji swallowing his release, and it only made him burn hotter.

Ichigo fell back, breath still coming in gasps as he came back to himself. Trembling fingers unwound from the tangled strands of hair he'd clutched unthinkingly.

"Ya got no idea how sexy ya look when ya come, do ya?" Lips ghosted over his thighs.

"You didn't hafta do that." Ichigo's chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath.

"Been wantin' t' do that ever since the closet," Renji confessed easily. He shifted around on the bed, lying next to Ichigo and whispering in his ear. "Ya taste good," he growled softly, biting lightly on Ichigo's neck.

"I wouldn't know." He'd given up being self conscious sometime between the tea and the bed. "But now's a good time to find out." Ichigo rolled over on top of the shinigami, lowering his mouth to the other's and swiping his tongue all the way across the slightly swollen lips. On the second pass, he swept between the lips that had fallen open, bringing his mouth down firmly over the Renji's.

"Still tastes like _you,_" he observed. "Maybe I need another taste." Ichigo ran his tongue over the reddened lips, and Renji responded eagerly. Despite the intensity of the experience, only the edge of his lust had been appeased, and the feel of the shinigami's unsatisfied arousal against him had his body stirring again.

Ichigo straddled the other man's waist, grinding his backside against Renji's stiffened member. "More," he insisted. "I want _more._"

"We don't got anythin' t' use, t' make it easier." Renji struggled to a sitting position, squeezing his hands around Ichigo's hips. "But I want t' be inside ya so bad…" His voice was rough with need.

"Then I guess it's my turn to play," Ichigo grinned as he scooted back and bent over his companion's arousal. He took the head into his mouth abruptly and licked firmly at the tip, smirking broadly when the shinigami jerked and grabbed at his head and shoulders. "Good, isn't it?"

"Oh _hell_ yeah." Ichigo could feel Renji's gaze on him as he nibbled his way down the long shaft. He looked up briefly, excited by the flash of heat in the shinigami's eyes as he swirled his tongue around, lapping at every side. It was tempting to get carried away, but he wanted Renji inside him as much as his soon-to-be lover did, so Ichigo restricted himself to coating the heated flesh with his saliva.

Renji lay back a bit on the pillows shoved hastily against the wall and held his glistening cock in place as Ichigo slid himself down over it. They shifted a bit, fitting themselves comfortably together. Ichigo sighed with pleasure, feeling incredibly _right_ with Renji's length pressing into him, aware that Renji had echoed his sigh as he was firmly sheathed in Ichigo's body.

When they began to move, their bodies mirrored their daily interactions. They taunted and teased each other, encouraging and challenging each other to give _more,_ moving not-quite-together at first but soon finding the pace that complemented their unique partnership.

Renji gripped his hips, hard; he thrust up, meeting Ichigo halfway, their bodies smacking together solidly. Matching groans echoed as they rocked together, half-formed words lost in the heat of passion.

Ichigo rose up and dropped down hard, gasping as the hardness inside him struck just right; his move provoked a startlingly loud response from his lover, so he did it again. This time Renji's moan was lost as he sat up a bit more and pressed their mouths together. Ichigo pulled back abruptly, and Renji gave him a glassy-eyed stare.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, sliding one hand up from Ichigo's hip to grip his shoulder from behind, the other beginning to work on Ichigo's erection.

"I like hearin' you, too, yanno." Ichigo was breathing hard, still sliding himself up and down around his lover. "Plus I can't breathe." His short laugh was rueful.

Renji relaxed back against the pillows and chuckled with him, but broke off with a groan as Ichigo picked up the pace. His movements over Ichigo's straining cock increased in time with the rhythmic slapping. "Ya feel so damn good," he murmured, "…_nngh_… so tight!"

Suddenly Ichigo felt the press of Renji's reiatsu, brushing hot and heavy over him.

"Ichigo…" The seductive tone sent a shiver down his spine. "Remember the closet?"

He did. "Daaamn…" Ichigo choked as they connected and felt each other's desire echoing. He braced himself on Renji's shoulders and moved faster, losing touch of everything except the feel of Renji's cock driving into him and the sensations feeding back to him from the shinigami. "Want more, Renji… want it _harder._"

"Oh _fuck,_ Ichigo…!" Renji matched the speed of his thrusts, shifting a bit until Ichigo gasped loudly again. "Ahh, found it." His lover continued at that angle, and each time Ichigo pushed himself down it sent that blinding burst of pleasure through his body. He started to shake as the pressure built and another orgasm approached.

"Wait for me," Renji panted, voice heavy with lust. "Almost there."

Ichigo groaned again. "Too damn _good!_" His fingers dug into Renji's shoulders as his body shook harder. "Tryin'… can't…"

"S'ok… I'm with ya," Renji gasped. "Let's go…" His hand moved rapidly on Ichigo's leaking erection, and Ichigo gave in to the flooding passion again.

Ichigo fought to continue moving steadily as he climaxed hard in Renji's hand, his release spilling down over them both. It didn't matter; their cries mingled together as Renji shuddered with him, coming deep inside him.

They moved together for a few moments more, gradually slowing. They wrapped their arms around each other and leaned together as they finally stilled, hearts hammering in their chests.

Renji eased back, pulling Ichigo to rest against him as they came down from the incredible high. Minutes passed in silence as they clutched each other, regaining their breath and calming their senses.

On some unspoken cue, they both rolled to the side; Renji slid out of him and pulled up a corner of the blanket up to wipe them off. Legs tangled together and arms draped over each others' waists as they settled themselves more comfortably.

Renji pressed his forehead against Ichigo's and gave him a tired smile as they disentangled their reiatsu. "Think that was a pretty good discussion. Anythin' else we need t' talk 'bout?"

Ichigo laughed sleepily. "I think that about covers it."

"Good, 'cause we had a long day, an' ya wore me out." Renji tilted his head and pressed their lips together softly. Ichigo thought he understood what it was he saw in his lover's eyes as they kissed, and a warm feeling settled over him like a blanket.

"We got a lot t' face tomorrow, so we should get some sleep."

"Got plans to make, too, after the old man's done rippin' us into shreds."

"Yep."

They slept.

END


End file.
